Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What if your favorite students from Ever After High wrote a letter straight to their loved ones, leading up to True Hearts Day? You get to decide which boy/girl the character was writing to, and you get to decide which character shall be next! In honor of Valentine's Day! Chapter 26: Melody Piper
1. Ch 1: Daring Charming

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Daring Charming  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_I couldn't stop thinking about you. _

_I can't stop thinking about the way you ran with that hood flowing back from your head._

_You move fast like a cheetah, and I can't help but become that attracted to you. I love a woman who can be fierce in any playing field. Not to mention that I dig a woman who loves a little competition now and then. I know you're my kind and I know I'm your kind.  
_

_I know when I smile, you end up a little shy. Yet, I don't know why you'd be bothered by that, but I do think it's very adorable. I won't lie when I say that I do find your ears adorable as well. You're very interesting and I couldn't wait to see you once again._

_Hopefully, if you're around the stadium, you can see me conquer a dragon with your very eyes. If you want, I'll teach you some lessons on dragon-slaying as well. With progress and experience, combined with your quickness and my wit, we would be unstoppable. I hope you're up to the challenge._

_Meet me at the Village of Bookend, 6:30 p.m. I'll be waiting. :D_

_Charm U later,_

_Daring_

_P.S.: You really gotta show me that trick you do with your ears. I love that._

* * *

**Okay, fellow fairy tales. Which girl was Daring writing to? Hope everyone read the letter carefully.**

**For fun, you get the choose the next girl/guy who'll get to write the letter next!**

**Anyway, feedbacks are welcome!**


	2. Ch 2: Dexter Charming

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: For those of you who didn't know who Daring was writing to on Chapter 1, it was indeed Cerise Hood. Thanks to everyone who guessed! Anyway, here we go with Dexter Charming!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dexter Charming  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_Sorry if I'm being a little nervous, but I just want to let you know how much I feel about you.  
_

_I could remember the day we first met. It was at Nursery Rhyme School and so far, you were the only kid that always felt like an outcast. I remember being there to cheer you up when no one would care about you. I know there are some people who trash you for being the daughter of a ruthless monster, but I feel like you're way more than that. Sure, you may possess the same powers as your evil mother, but deep down, you have a very good heart to do a lot of nice things. And I can fully respect and love that.  
_

_I mean, I'm so head over heels for you! I love that awesome purple hair of yours. It feels so soft like a blanket and it has that nice little lavender smell I can't seem to get rid of. And that awesome eye shadow and the way you blink makes my heart melt to the bone. And those beautiful looks that you have? It sorta makes my glasses fog up. And when they fog up, I couldn't see a thing. But I don't care about that one bit. All I wanna know is that I love you, and I don't care what everyone thinks about us. We'd be perfect together.  
_

_I hope you got my letter. I still shudder to think that Sparrow's gonna snatch that letter and wipe it on his butt as toilet paper. But still, I pray that you've got my letter. The kind of letter that explains my feelings for you._

_With love,_

_Dexter_

* * *

**I betcha won't know who Dexter was writing this to.  
**

**Okay, which girl/boy do you want to see write a letter next chapter?  
**

**Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! And so far, only 12 days to Valentine's Day!  
**


	3. Ch 3: Apple White

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: Anybody guessed who Dexter was writing to? Well, you're in for a treat, because it was none other than Raven Queen! You can all settle down Dexven fans, for you all get brownies! MMMMMMMMM! Anyway, here's our next chapter, starring Apple White!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Apple White  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

I want to let you know that I'm tired and lonely without you by my side.

Sometimes, when I go to bed, get something to eat, or when I'm traveling in the woods, I always think about you. Sometimes, it makes me go crazy when I see your heavenly smile, your precious blonde hair and your face that always lights up my day whenever I see you. Hard to believe my lips hurt when I smile so long, but it was worth it.

I also love the way you sweat when you slay that dragon. That tiny bead of sweat coming down your forehead, and the way it splashes onto your muscular chest. And those muscles that gleam in the fire itself. It makes me... well, it's a bit dirty here, so I think I'll stay pure here.

I can't wait when you come to me and greet me with that precious kiss of yours. I bet it would be warm, delicious, and tasty like warm apple pie. By then, we'll both be future king and queen together. I know it'll be very long, but its something that will be worth waiting for, no matter what happens to our stories. I'll always love you in my heart regardless, and I know you'll feel the same way about me.

_Your future love and Queen,_

_Apple White  
_

* * *

**If you know me, than take a guess who Apple's writing to.  
**

**Which girl/boy should be next to write a letter next chapter?  
**

**Feedbacks are welcome, my fellow fairy tales!  
**


	4. Ch 4: Raven Queen

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: If you guessed who Apple White was writing to, it was none other than one of my favorite characters and future king of Apple White, Daring Charming! Yes, if you're asking, I ship Dapple and I don't care if everyone knows it. Anyway, here comes Raven Queen's turn!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Raven Queen  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_I know it's kind of weird that I would be doing this, but I figured I'd just get this over with._

_I don't know what to say except that I can't stop dreaming about you. Mostly when I go to sleep, those precious eyes behind those specs of yours makes me a bit sleepless. But I couldn't help but smile whenever I think of them. Honestly, your eyes are so precious than your brother's smile. I don't know why, but it's so infectious._

_I know people think you're geeky and no woman would ever dream to go out with you, but you're very special to me. Whenever I always feel down, you're the first person that would ever talk to me. No matter if I feel good or bad, you're always there for me. I don't know why, but something tells me that we should be together._

_Yet, I'm still not very sure if we are good together, but I need to build more time before we really are destined for each other. But I want you know deep down that I still care about you. I always dream of what happened if you died in my arms. It would be heartbreaking to me since I wouldn't have the chance to tell how I feel about you. But sometimes, I always dream of us being married to each other, therefore forgetting to follow the path of an evil queen known as a mother. I really enjoyed that image, and I want to cherish it in my dreams._

_Hopefully, this letter will explain my entire feelings for you. I hope that you'll write back to me so you can tell me what you feel about the same way I feel right now. It would make my whole day complete._

_Sincerely always and forever,_

_Raven Queen  
_

* * *

**Everyone in the Ever After High fandom should totally know who Raven's writing to. I just know this a lot.  
**

**Anyway, which girl/boy should be next to write a letter next chapter?  
**

**You know what to do from here! Oh, and send feedback as well! :D  
**


	5. Ch 5: Hunter Huntsman

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: If you're wanting to know who Raven Queen was writing to last chapter, it would be my man, Dexter Charming! So calm down Dexven fans, you've got what you earned! :D Anyway, here's another one of my favorites, Hunter Huntsman! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hunter Huntsman  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_I just can't help but do this, but I figured it would be the right time to tell you this.  
_

_I'm honestly in love with you. I don't know why, but I just feel that way. Whenever I see those gorgeous emerald eyes looking across from me, I can't help but fall on my knees and faint. I won't lie at all, knowing that you knock me off my feet. And when you come by my side, I wake up next to you and see those gorgeous eyes again, along with that strawberry blonde hair that flows in the wind.  
_

_And can I honestly tell about those long legs of yours? They're so luscious and beautiful, it's like touching a cloud with my hands. And I can't forget all abot those crystal shoes. It's like tiny shards of diamonds flashing before my eyes. Sometimes, when I think about those shiny shoes of yours, my mind goes blank, hoping that I wouldn't accidentally shoot someone with a trusty arrow. It distracts me a lot, but I don't care. All I care about is the moment where I spend my time with you alone._

_I can imagine us sharing a dance with beautiful fireflies, along with a glass of sparking grape juice for good measure. And around that moment, we would kiss among the moonlight, therefore making my fantasy with you come true. I hope that you're willing to make that fantasy come true too. I'll be there somewhere around the woods at 9:00 p.m. I'll be waiting for you, babe._

_With Love,_

_Hunter Huntsman!  
_

* * *

**All right, I think every Ever After High-er should figure this one out: Who is Hunter writing to in this chapter?  
**

**Okay, which girl/boy do you wanna see write a letter next chapter?  
**

**Feedbacks are appreciated, fellow fairy tales! :D**


	6. Ch 6: Ginger Breadhouse

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: Anybody know who Hunter Huntsman wrote out to? To no surprise, it was actually Ashlynn Ella that Hunter was writing to. Yes, besides Daring/Apple, I too am a hardcore Huntlynn shipper! Anyway, let's start this chapter off with one of my new favorites, Ginger Breadhouse! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ginger Breadhouse  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_I feel a little nervous writing this. To be honest, I never wrote a love letter before describing my feelings for you. But once I took a deep breath, I let my thoughts flow through me like smoke through an oven. Which I don't want to let it happen to me because I'm cooking delicious treats as of now.  
_

_Anyway, I'm just gonna make this fast. I can't get enough of you. I mean that in a very adorable way. Even when you do turn into an amphibian, I still think you're adorable! I just want to hug and squeeze you so bad, you'd probably turn blue all over. If you were a frog, that would possibly be a bad thing. But still, you're just so cute and I just can't stand it!_

_If you're interested, I found this nice coffee shop down at the Village of Bookend. We should know a lot about each other. That is, if you're interested. Oh, and if you want, I'll invite you to my kitchen where I'm making my world famous apple-peppermint spiced muffins! Trust me, I made that recipe with total love. Just the same kind of love that I have for you, my sweet prince._

_Anyway, gotta check on the muffins! Love you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Ginger Breadhouse  
_

* * *

**Betcha can't guess who Ginger's writing out to! ;D  
**

**All right, which girl/boy do you wanna see write a letter come next chapter?  
**

**Like I said, feedbacks are appreciated! ;D**


	7. Ch 7: Cerise Hood

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: Okay, you all knew this one. The person Ginger was writing to was none other than our favorite frog prince, Hopper Croakington II! Now that we finally got that out of the way, lets see what Cerise Hood wrote! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Cerise Hood  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_I decided to take my valuable time by writing my thoughts for you. I know I'm not the one to send some type of love letter, but I needed to get my mind clear once and for all._

_I need to tell you that I have major feelings for you. Every time I see you and every time you walk by, I always get a funny feeling in my heart. The kind of feeling that gets a little too fuzzy and a little warm. And sometimes, my wolf ears inside my hood wobble back and forth in happiness. I'll never forget the time you asked me to dance, as an favor for helping your bookball team win the thronecoming game. I gotta admit that it was the most wildest time of my life. And I couldn't be happy for a friend like you._

_But suddenly, I feel like I wanna be more than your 'friend'. I want us to grow closer together (but not too close because your perfect smile could blind my eyes). I just can't wait to smell that single hint of cologne through my nose. I bet it would be a lot more muskier and a lot more richer than blood itself. You drive me crazy. You drive me insane. And you drive me wild. Hope to see you slay a dragon down at the practice field! I'll be waiting for you!  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Cerise Hood  
_

* * *

**Okay, if you're an EAH fanatic, you can see who Cerise is writing this to. ;D  
**

**Okay, which girl/boy do you wanna see write a letter next chapter?  
**

**Feedbacks are appreciated, fellow fairy tales! ;D**


	8. Ch 8: Madeline Hatter

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: If the rest of you already knew now from the last chapter, the person Cerise wrote to was none other than Daring Charming, one of my favorite characters. You can all settle down now Darise fans! Anyway, here comes Maddie Hatter now! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Madeline Hatter  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_This will be short and sweet, much as trying to love fried pigs feet.  
_

_You're a bit dorky and cute even when you fall, when you break like eggs with a pinch of salt so small. I wanna hug you bad it hurts, with the kind of love that your heart flirts. I like the way you rap, just like my pet mouse being caught in a trap. I love those computer-hacking skills, just like my riddles that totally kills Hey, we both can rhyme! How weird is that? I bet we can be a terrific rap duo!  
_

_But on the serious side, my love for you is something that I can't hide. My love for you is so steamy, it makes my delicious tea super creamy! I long for you so bad, I wish my name was Thad. Even though it's a boy's name. I don't know why, but it's just me, the one called Maddie! Meet me at Maddie's Hat and Tea Shoppe tomorrow evening. Wear something so sharp, it makes my heart sound like a harp! Hey, that rhymed again!  
_

_Salutations and sincerely yours,_

_Maddie Hatter  
_

_P.S.: Have you seen a little midget running around somewhere? He just escaped from my hat a few minutes ago._

* * *

**You're definitely gonna be stumped of who Maddie was writing this to. Anyone who guesses gets free tea, courtesy of Maddie Hatter herself. ;D  
**

**Which girl/boy do you wanna see write a letter next chapter?  
**

**Like I said, feedbacks are welcome! ;D**


	9. Ch 9: Duchess Swan

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: If you already knew who Maddie was writing to in the last chapter, it would definitely be the son of Humpty Dumpty, Humphrey Dumpty. Yeah, it's a bit of a shock, but you had to expect that from me. Okay, let's see who Duchess Swan's writing to. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Duchess Swan  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_I can't tell you how much I absolutely feel about you. And I just can't help but tell it to you close to your pretty face.  
_

_The face that can make a girl fall to his knees. Hair so golden that it feels so soft as a blanket. And a body so hard, it makes my heart dance with elegance. I always dreamed that you'd be the one who would fulfill my Happily Ever After. Truth is, my Happily Ever After ends up very tragic. And I don't want that.  
_

_I hope to find a different Happily Ever After. I heard that the daughter of Snow White has a perfect happy ending. I wish I'd take her ending just so we could be together. I know everyone sees me as some sort of manipulative deceiver who's willing to get everything in life by blackmail and distortion, but on the inside, I'm just a lonely swan hoping to find love. I pray that you'll be the one to charm my heart.  
_

_I know you'll get this letter. I hope you'll understand my feelings for you. Until then, I'll keep dancing for very long. Maybe if you'll see me, we might share a dance together and I'll be happy enough to realize that my Happily Ever After has already come true.  
_

_Salutations and sincerely yours,_

_Duchess Swan  
_

* * *

**To those who were lucky to own a Duchess Swan doll may recognize who Duchess is writing about. ;D  
**

**Which girl/boy do you wanna see write a letter next chapter?  
**

**Let me know, fellow fairy tales! ;D**


	10. Ch 10: Poppy O'Hair

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: If you didn't know who Duchess was writing to last chapter, then you'd be surprised to know that it was Daring Charming. I oughta know since the evidence was shown on Duchess Swan's bio. Okay, now that were done with Duchess, let's see what Poppy O'Hair's got in store. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Poppy O'Hair  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_You definitely drive me crazy. I'm not sure if it's the music between us, or because of your awesome orange hair, but still, I couldn't get you off my mind. Every time I start cutting hair, I could hear your awesome guitar from far away. Hard to believe that it actually makes good background music for my store. So far, I've gotten customers ten-fold and I'm busy like a horse. And I've got you to thank.  
_

_However, I'd really be more interested in you if you quit singing about how awesome you are. But I still love your singing. It's the real reason why I'm just so darned attracted to you. I think you absolutely rock and I cannot wait for you to sing your heart out to me. I hope you still feel the same way I feel. If not, then at least understand why I feel so much about you. It's all that matters to me._

_Until then, I'll keep cutting hair and thinking of you every chance I get (hopefully I won't accidentally cut someone's ear off). It helps me get through the day.  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Poppy O'Hair  
_

* * *

**Yeah, I know it was short, but this was all I could think of. Anyway, who's Poppy's writing to? You'll have to find out! ;D  
**

**Which girl/boy do you wanna see write a letter next chapter?  
**

**Feedbacks are welcome! Until then, Happy True Hearts Day! ;D**


	11. Ch 11: CA Cupid

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: If you haven't guessed who Poppy was writing to in the last chapter, it would actually be the guitar-slinging Sparrow Hood. That should leave all Sparrow/Poppy fans satisfied (even though I'm not a huge S/P shipper). Anyway, here's C.A, Cupid's turn! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: C.A. Cupid  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_I can't imagine what my life without you would be like._

_I couldn't even imagine having to live without seeing those beautiful eyes of yours. The way those eyes that are being covered by those adorable specs. I would never forget the time that I looked straight into them. It was almost like falling into a satisfying dream. The kind of dream that I can't wake myself out of. I love how caring you could be towards others who need it very much._

_I really hope you could see the same thing in me, just like you do the other girl. I really wish you and her luck, but I can't help get rid of the feeling that you see me more as a friend. I want you and me to be more than friends. That's why I always cared about you, no matter what we go through together. I know my quest to help royals and rebels find true love, but I can't help but find true love myself. And I found it in you._

_I just wish that one day, you can finally see me for who I really am. Not as a friend. But a loving soul-mate._

_With Love,_

_C.A. Cupid  
_

_P.S.: I think you're way more adorable than your brother._

* * *

**Hmmm, who would Cupid be writing about? I think the loyal Ever After High-ers would definitely figure this one out! ;D  
**

**Which girl/boy do you wanna see write a letter next chapter?  
**

**Feedbacks are appreciated. Until then, Happy Late True Hearts Day! ;D**


	12. Ch 12: Hopper Croakington II

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: Anyway, if the rest of you knew Cupid was writing to. It would be none other than the geeky, yet adorable Dexter Charming. I'm mostly a Cupid/Dexter fan but Dexven is okay. Anyway, here comes Hopper Croakington II's turn. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hopper Croakington II  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_I know I'm feeling a little nervous writing this about you, but the truth is, I really have trouble writing letters of how I feel for you. Because just dreaming about you makes me lose control of myself. And when I lose control, I turn into a frog completely. So I decided to make things easier by writing some of my finest poetry for you. Here it is:_

_The beauty of a thousand suns_  
_Tastes brighter than thousand plums_  
_With the smell of a rose_  
_Comes a breeze that blows_

_You're very cute when you sleep_  
_And it takes my feelings this much deep_  
_We'll live life to the fullest_  
_With our love shaped like heart-shaped bullets_

_I hope with my love for you_  
_It will get rid of all my fears_  
_I'll be willing to wait forever for you_  
_Even it takes one hundred years_

_That's all I have for now. I hope you can understand my feelings from this poem, my beautiful beauty._

_Sincerely,_

_Hopper Croakington II  
_

* * *

**I'm so excited for this one. I betcha don't know who Hopper's writing this out to (and it's for all of you loyal EAH fans to guess)! ;D  
**

**Which girl/boy do you wanna see write a letter next chapter?  
**

**Let me know by feedback! BAZINGA! ;D**


	13. Ch 13: Sparrow Hood

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: If you guessed who Hopper would be writing to in the last chapter, then it would actually be Briar Beauty. I wouldn't lie if I told you this, but I think that Hopper/Briar is obviously the Rarity/Spike of the Ever After High universe. Just sayin'. Anyway, let's see what the rockin' Sparrow Hood's got up his sleeve. Enjoy, fellow fairy tales!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sparrow Hood  
**

* * *

_Dear Babe,  
_

_I know I'm not a sappy guy when it comes to writing love letters, but I figured I break off a little character here._

_I think you're hot when you dance. Every time you seem to move around, I feel my heart string with every beat and every move. Love the way you spin as well. It's so hot and sexy. Sometimes, I can lose focus on my music and my lyrics. But it doesn't matter anyway, because you're worth the distraction you cause me, babe. I know we might have never gotten along due to the fact that I refused to help you ruin the True Hearts Day Dance, but I'm ready to start all over again. I'm ready for a new change babe. And I hope that you'll feel same.  
_

_Plus, I've written a song about you. It's kinda loud and it's not quite finished, but I hope you'll like it regardless. Come meet me at the pond at midnight so you could hear me sing. Hope to catch ya later!  
_

_With Love and Rock,_

_Sparrow Hood  
_

* * *

**Yeah, I never thought Sparrow would be this soft, but I hope you'll like it! I hope that the rest of you loyal EAH fans know who Sparrow's writing to. ;D  
**

**All right, which girl/boy do you wanna see write a letter next chapter?  
**

**You know that to do! BAM! WHAT?!  
**


	14. Ch 14: Blondie Lockes

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: If you really want to know who Sparrow was writing to, get ready for a real treat, because it was actually Duchess Swan that Sparrow was writing to. I hope that leaves the rest of you Sparchess fans satisfied! :D Anyway, here comes Blondie Lockes's turn. I wonder what the daughter of Goldilocks has in store next? Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Blondie Lockes  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed to do something that says Just Right, and this letter says so right here.  
_

_I can't help but find you so adorable and cute. I know people think you're loud, brash, and full of attitude that people don't like, but deep down, I believe you have a heart that's just so soft and longing for someone's love. I agree that your music's a bit loud, but every time I hear you play, I could feel my heart warm just like porridge. You have incredible talent and you have a lot of potential. I really love that.  
_

_I don't know why, but I have feelings for you. My feelings for you are so deep that I could feel something fluffy inside me. I realize that you're alone, and I'm alone as well. I want to help you see that you're not alone for long. You may not understand my feelings, but one day, I hope that you do. And when that time comes, I know that it'll be just right between us._

_For now, I'll keep being myself. But I'll never stop thinking about you for as long as I live._

_Blondie Lockes  
_

* * *

**Awww, this was very cute! Hmmmm, who would Blondie write this to? I think if you know me and the stories I write, you'll know. ;D  
**

**All right, which girl/boy do you wanna see write a letter next chapter?  
**

**Feedbacks are welcome, fellow fairy tales! WINNING!**


	15. Ch 15: Kitty Cheshire

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: Okay fans, if you're dying to know who Blondie was writing to, then my complete answer would be none other than one of my favorites, Sparrow Hood! And yes, if you have to ask again, I do ship Splondie! I think it's just so darned cute and adorable. Anyway, let's see what our favorite Wonderlandian, Kitty Cheshire, has in store here. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Kitty Cheshire  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_This is Kitty here, and I just had to do something like this. And before you say anything, it's not a prank. I know because the pen I was drawing in wasn't covered in invincible ink.  
_

_Anyway, I can't help but find you adorable. I mean, the way you hop, the way you struggle with words when you meet a girl, and the exciting way you speak poetry really makes me purr. You're so cute, I'd just wanna eat you up. I wonder if you taste so much like chicken? _

_But you won't have to worry about me actually eating you. I want you to focus on me wrapping my hands all around your crimson hair, feeling my hands all around your pale skin, and wrapping my lips all around you. By then, you won't have to struggle. Yet, then again, I bet you'd like a frisky cat who loves to get rough and nice with you.  
_

_Anyway, I hope you'll get this letter. Who knows? Maybe I'll be watching you write what you think about me. Maybe not, maybe so. You'll never know. ;D_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Kitty Cheshire_

* * *

**Yeah, you're probably gonna want to guess this fans. And to let you know, it may come to you as a surprise.  
**

**All right, which girl/boy do you wanna see write a letter next chapter?  
**

**Feedbacks are welcome, my fellow fairy tales! Salud!**


	16. Ch 16: Alistair Wonderland

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: If you guessed who Kitty Cheshire was writing to, then you be surprised to find out that it was Hopper Croakington II. Besides Briar/Hopper and Ginger/Hopper, I am also a huge fan of Kitty/Hopper. I like to think my good friend _aviehudson_ from DeviantArt for making me a huge fan of this shipping. Anyway, let's see what my new favorite character and fellow Wonderlandian Alistair Wonderland wrote. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Alistair Wonderland  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_I can't express how I'm feeling about you. I keep getting this pain in my heart that I can't describe. Even when I sleep, the pain appears inside my chest. Beating loudly as time passes. I know I can't do this face-to-face, but I hope this letter will explain things a lot more easier in person._

_Every time I get close to you, my heart warms like wildfire. I always love the way you laugh, love the way you smile, and I especially love the way you blush. And sometimes, I can't help it if I blush as well. I won't lie when I say that you have the most infectious blush out of everyone I've seen in Ever After High, or in Wonderland. I don't know why, but it's true.  
_

_You're like a riddle I can't even figure out. And you know what, I don't even need to figure it out. Because the truth is, I'm in love with you. And I pray that you'll feel the same way I feel. I can't stand having to live this kind of pain for long. And if we were to be together as one, we'll make my pain in my chest go away.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Alistair Wonderland  
_

_P.S.: I love that trick you do with your ears. It's very adorable._

* * *

**Oooh, I bet the rest of you loyal fans know who Alistair's writing to. And I will tell you, it's way too cute for me.  
**

**Which girl/boy do you wanna see write a letter next chapter?  
**

**Like I said, feedbacks are welcome! Until then, go Roman Reigns! Beat Brock Lesnar for the title at WrestleMania 31!  
**


	17. Ch 17: Briar Beauty

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: If everyone guessed who Alistair was writing to, it would be none other than Ever After High's bunny-eared cutie Bunny Blanc! You can calm down now, Alibunny fans. Anyway, let's see what our favorite rose-smelling student, Briar Beauty, wrote. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Briar Beauty  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_You totally drive me crazy. I mean, really crazy. The kind of crazy is the fact that I'd tire out from partying and fall into a deep sleep, where I'd never wake up. Even when you're next to me, I can't help but feel a lot comfortable. Like a huge weight that's been taken off me.  
_

_I mean, words can't even express how amazing you look. That pale skin that shines like light. That crimson-colored hair that I would wrap my hands around. And the way you stutter when you try to talk to me. I really do find that adorable and cute. To be honest, I got a thing for nervous boys who find me attractive. And without a doubt, it makes me blush.  
_

_I can't wait until we meet. Hopefully, I won't try to fall into a deep sleep by then. Even if I do, I'd still dream of you and me together. It's the only thing that I want and nothing less.  
_

_With love,  
_

_Briar Beauty  
_

_P.S.: I like your human form better. Your other form, on the other hand... ehhhh.  
_

* * *

**Hmmmm, I betcha cant guess who's she writing to, Briar fans. You'll definitely be in for a treat?  
**

**Which girl/boy do you wanna see write a letter next chapter?  
**

**Feedbacks are welcome, folks! And congratulations John Cena for winning the U.S. Championship at last night's WrestleMania! USA! USA! USA!  
**


	18. Ch 18: Faybelle Thorn

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: Okay fans, if you've guessed who Briar Beauty was writing to, then you'll be excited to know that it was Hopper Croakington II! If you guessed right, free double fudge chocolate chip brownies on the house! Anyway, let's see what our sassy dark fairy, Faybelle Thorn, is up to. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Faybelle Thorn  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_I'm not the one to sound very romantic, but suddenly, I got a knack to write this. I couldn't help but write what I feel about you.  
_

_I won't lie, but I totally think you're handsome. I love how those green eyes get me hot and bothered. And I bet that slicked-back red hair is totally soft. I bet if I can get my hands on it, it would totally feel like silk. Oh, and what about that awesome skin? I think it's very smooth in my opinion. I totally dig a hottie who looks way more adorable with blood-red hair. I think you may know who I'm talking about. ;D  
_

_The only thing I ask from you is that you don't turn into one of those slimy things. Those are such a turn-off for me. Hopefully, I only pray that you remain in your human form, because that's the kind of handsome I prefer. I want you to meet me in my dorm room somewhere around the middle of the night. I promise you a bad little fairy like me will make you feel a whole lot loved. ;D  
_

_See ya around,  
_

_Faybelle Thorn  
_

* * *

**Wooooo, I wonder who Faybelle's writing to? I bet you won't know this, fans. ;D  
**

**Which girl/boy do you wanna see write a letter next chapter?  
**

**Feedbacks are welcome yet again, my fellow fairy tales. And once again, John Cena is still United States Champion of the WWE! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! (I never get tired of chanting for America, it's so fun and patriotic).  
**


	19. Ch 19: Bunny Blanc

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: Okay, if you havent guessed who Faybelle was writing to, it was none other than our favorite, Hopper Croakington II! I tell ya, everyone's loving Hopper so far! I mean, Briar, Ginger, Kitty and Faybelle? Hopper must be a new chick-magnet! Anyway, now that we got that out of the way, let's see what Bunny Blanc has in store! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Bunny Blanc  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_Words can't express how much I'm feeling right now. As I write this, I can't help but think of you altogether._

_You are so perfect to me. I mean, every time you're around me or close to me, I can't help but smile and blush. You're the only person here at Ever After High that helps me brighten my day and forget every worry in the world. Even when I feel hurt, you're the only one to comfort me whenever I need it._

_And I can't help how cute you look when you're with me. That perfect smile and that shaggy blonde hair colored like the entire sun. And it's the kind of sun that smiles down on me. Even when I write this letter, I can feel my heart beating loudly and my ears flopping happily. It's all because I always think of a cute handsome riddle-solver like you. I love you so much more like a friend, and I hope you feel the same way about me._

_Sincerely,  
_

_Bunny Blanc  
_

* * *

**Awww, I love this adorable piece of fluffiness! Hmmmmm, I wonder who Bunny is writing this to?  
**

**Which girl/boy do you wanna see write a letter next chapter?  
**

**Until then, feedbacks are more than welcome! WOOHAH!  
**


	20. Ch 20: Lizzie Hearts

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: If you all wondered who Bunny Blanc was writing to, then you'll be surprised to find out that it was Alistair Wonderland she was writing to. Anyway, now that we've got this Bunnistair fluff out of the way, let's see what Lizzie Hearts has in store! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Lizzie Hearts  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_I'm dying to do this very much. I know you so well to realize how much I really feel about you during that little moment we had.  
_

_I could remember that time that you tried to charm me with that smile. The way that you impress me with that horrible artwork of me (it's actually kinda cute). I can't remember a time where I laughed so much at humor like that. But you're the one who really got me to chuckle. I like a guy who would make me laugh.  
_

_Oh, and I forgot to mention about that dragon we rode in on. That was so much fun, my cards nearly blew out of my pockets for sure! You really are something else. No boy down at Wonderland could be as interesting and fascinating quite like you. You're possibly the only guy down at Ever After High that has a less chance of getting his head cut off (don't worry, I won't even think about it). But still, you're quite fun to hang around with. I can't wait for us to know each other a lot more.  
_

_Sincerely yours,  
_

_Lizzie Hearts_

* * *

**Hmmm, I wonder who Lizzie is writing to? If you know her character a lot more, than take a guess!  
**

**Which girl/boy do you wanna see write a letter next chapter?  
**

**You know what to do here, fans! Until next time, C-YA!  
**


	21. Ch 21: Cedar Wood

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: If you all guessed who Lizzie was writing to, then it would happen to be the quite charming Daring Charming! Even though I'm not really much of a fan for them, I hope the rest of you Dizzie fans are satisfied! Anyway, let's see what we got for Cedar Wood now? Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Cedar Wood  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_I can't deny what I'm doing, let alone that I can't lie about how much I feel about you. I know I get so shy a little bit when I'm near boys, but I think this would be a little easier to explain my feelings.  
_

_I get a little speechless every time you walk by. That smile that flashes upon every girl's eyes so much that they become blind. That body that would steam up the entire school windows itself. The way you charm every woman with those words that come out of your gorgeous lips. And I can't lie about this for sure, but I do love your hair. I bet it's so silky, I could feel it around my hands. You have such awesome hair.  
_

_I hope that you'll get this letter from me. Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows? Maybe I'm over my head about this. Well, regardless, I hope this doesn't change the way I do feel about you. And it's nothing but the truth.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Cedar Wood  
_

* * *

**Oooh, is this gonna be juicy! I betcha you won't know who Cedar's writing this to!  
**

**Which girl/boy do you wanna see write a letter next chapter?  
**

**Feedbacks are appreciated, fellow fairy tales!  
**


	22. Ch 22: Holly O'Hair

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: If everyone of you guessed who Cedar wrote to, then you'd be surprised to know that it was Daring Charming! I bet the rest of you didn't see that coming, huh? Anyway, let's see what we have for Miss Holly O'Hair. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Holly O'Hair  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_I hope you're wondering why I'm writing this to you. I know you think I'm crazy by writing such a letter considering my feelings to you, but I'm willing to take a chance and express my thoughts about you.  
_

_I find you very fascinating as a matter of fact. I enjoy the way you sweat when you slay dragons bigger than your pearly smile. The same smile that shines around my gorgeous face and my long luscious auburn locks. And you drive me totally crazy when you talk in that irresistable voice. It sounds so charming and romantic. In fact, I could even feel butterflies inside my stomach writing this. And don't think I forgot about your hair because it is soft as silk itself. Not as soft as mine, but I still love that about you.  
_

_I hope that we'll get to know each other more. I've been hearing from other girls that you ride a pretty awesome dragon. If that's the case, I can't wait to ride that dragon with you. It would be a lot more romantic.  
_

_Sincerely yours,  
_

_Holly O'Hair  
_

* * *

**Hmmmm, I bet the rest of you fans won't know who Holly's writing to. If you've gotten the doll of her and read her profile, you'll know who I'm talking about.  
**

**Which girl/boy do you wanna see write a letter next chapter?  
**

**You know what to do from here! C-YA!  
**


	23. Ch 23: Humphrey Dumpty

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: If you all guessed who Holly O'Hair wrote this letter to, it would have to be none other than one of my favorites, Daring Charming? What is that? 5, 6, maybe 7 for Daring? I tell ya, he's getting more girls then Celtics have with NBA trophies. Anyway, we got Humphrey Dumpty next! Let's see what we have! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Humphrey Dumpty  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_I'm feeling a little nervous doing this since I've never wrote a love letter like this before. But suddenly, I felt way comfortable when I thought of you. And I couldn't lie how much I feel about you, even what you've done for me lately.  
_

_I couldn't explain your beautiful presence. Those precious blue eyes, that wonderful blonde hair, and the way you blink your eyes really makes me lose my focus. And when I lose my focus, I don't try thinking straight. And the way you sing in that perfect melody keeps my heart from falling down. You're worth losing my focus. Right now, I'm losing focus while sniffing your fruity perfume all over this school.  
_

_I can't wait for you to write me back soon. I'm really dying to see your response. Maybe I'll show you the awesome rap I've wrote about you. I hope you'll like it!  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Humphrey Dumpty  
_

* * *

**Eeyup, I bet you won't know who Humphrey wrote this too. I hope you'll be appreciated with the hint.  
**

**Which girl/boy do you wanna see write a letter next chapter?  
**

**Feedbacks are welcome, fellow fairy tales!  
**


	24. Ch 24: Rosabella Beauty

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: So fans, if the rest of you all guessed who Humphrey was writing to, than it would be none other than Apple White. Alas, I'm not that much a Humphrey/Apple shipper (mostly because I ship Apple with Daring), but I hope that'll keep you Humple fans satisfied. Anyway, let's see what Rosabella Beauty has in store now! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Rosabella Beauty  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_I know it's really hard for me doing something like this, but I just had a sudden urge to write my entire feelings for you. It's strange knowing what it feels like to be a beast on the outside, and a beauty on the inside.  
_

_I understand how you feel trying to get out of your dashing brother's shadow. The way you're trying to break free on your own. I feel sorry on how you struggle on the inside. I can help get you out of his shadow so that you will see what it's like to appreciate love. I could see in those gorgeous eyes of yours. Those same kind of eyes that cover those reflective specs. Every time you take them off, I see a true beauty waiting to break out of his inner beast into something more precious and gorgeous quite like you.  
_

_I don't know if you'll ever get this letter, but by some luck that you do get this, I really like you. A lot. And I really want us to know each other more. I hope you'll feel the same way that I am.  
_

_Sincerely yours,  
_

_Rosabella Beauty  
_

* * *

**Ooooh, I'm liking this. I bet you won't know who Rosabella wrote this too. This is gonna be a good one.  
**

**Which girl/boy do you wanna see write a letter next chapter?  
**

**You know what to do here, fellow fairy tales!  
**


	25. Ch 25: Darling Charming

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: If you all guessed who Rosabella Beauty was writing to, then it would have to be our lovable Dexter Charming. Dexter/Raven and Dexter/Cupid might be cute, but I'd probably love the idea of Dexabella (my cute name for Dexter and Rosabella). Anyway, what does Darling Charming have in store here? Find out and enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Darling Charming  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_I'm feeling all alone. Very alone. As in I'm stuck inside a rainy night alone. Even the rain can't express how much I'm feeling about you, even when I sleep at night as it seems. Every time I try to close my eyes, your face always pops up in my mind. So far, I'm on day three on sleepless nights.  
_

_I always imagined of what the perfect guy would be like. Seeing you from my standpoint. I can see you are the perfect guy for me. I can picture myself wrapping my hands all around your soft crimson hair. I bet it would feel soft like a well-rounded, yet perfect cloud. And I enjoy imagining myself touching your perfect pale skin. It's so shiny like my brother's teeth. I know everyone around you thinks you're a dork, but to me, you're very special. And I think we're perfect for one another.  
_

_The problem is, my brothers wouldn't approve of us because they always tend to drive away the guys who want to date me. Why wouldn't they listen to me for just a bit? Just so they know, I don't need protecting from them. I can manage to take care of things my own and I can see anyone I want. And you're the only man I really want to see. I'm hoping by the time my brothers fall asleep, I'll sneak out of the house so you and me can spend some quality time with each other. You're very cute, handsome, and dashing for my taste. :D  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Darling Charming  
_

* * *

**Wow, this is gonna be a spicy one for sure. Just who exactly is Darling writing to? Betcha can't take a guess. ;D  
**

**Which girl/boy do you wanna see write a letter next chapter?  
**

**Feedbacks are welcome, fellow fairy tales! OPA!  
**


	26. Ch 26: Melody Piper

**"Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High"  
**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated from Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured this would be fun since were this close to Valentine's Day. So to start this season off, how fun would it be if the rest of our students of Ever After High wrote interesting love letters to that special person? Well, you won't believe the results! Enjoy.  
**

**P.S: If any one of you guessed who Darling Charming wrote to, then you'll be surprised to find out it was Hopper Croakington II! Yes, it's an unusual ship I thought of, and I even wrote a fic about them as well. It's a little dirty, but I think you'll both enjoy it. Anyway, it's Melody Piper's turn! Let's see what she's got! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Melody Piper  
**

* * *

_Dear Love,  
_

_I know it's weird for me to do this, since I don't seem to be quite a romantic person, but I just can't get enough of you. I don't know what it is about you, but you have something that totally drives me crazy and starts my heart up._

_I totally like you for that killer attitude that you bring. The way you play that awesome instrument with the force of a lion's scream is totally boss. And I can't forget about that awesome singing voice. That scream itself could shatter thousands of windows for sure. And I really dig a guy like that. I may not be that much of a screamer, but I do like what we have in common._

I can't wait for us to meet. You're very handsome for a musician, and I totally can't wait for us to make awesome music together one of these days. Sounds like it would be fun for sure.

_Catch ya later,  
_

_Melody Piper  
_

* * *

**Huh, I wonder who Melody's writing this to? Whoever it is, it oughtta be fun to see the answer. ;D  
**

**Which girl/boy do you wanna see write a letter next chapter?  
**

**You know what to do here! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!  
**


End file.
